


But now I have you, and I will never come back

by MCD_ShipperFatale (xvictoriadoyle)



Series: Riccioli & Co. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/F, FBI, Femslash, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, London, Love Story, Prequel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/MCD_ShipperFatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perchè nulla accade per caso, ed è il destino che le ha portate a incontrasi.</p><p>(Prequel di Riccioli)</p>
            </blockquote>





	But now I have you, and I will never come back

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la 7 Vasetti Challenge di @maridichallenge - Vasetto Banana Pazza (Lunedì, Martedì, Mercoledì, Giovedì, Venerdì, Sabato, Domenica).

Lo ricordava ancora, l’istante in cui aveva deciso come sarebbe stato il suo futuro. Era un lunedì pomeriggio.  
Aveva cinque anni, voleva fare la ballerina, avere una famiglia enorme e imparare a cucinare le torte come le faceva sua madre quando era bambina.  
Poi, quando suo padre, proprietario di un’azienda edile, era scomparsa nel nulla, le sue prospettive erano cambiate: adesso, la giovane Cecilia non voleva più mettere le punte, ma entrare in polizia, per risolvere il caso. L’idea della torta, poi, era andata via via sbiadendo…troppi ricordi, per provarci.  
Così si era concentrata sullo studio, aveva cominciato a frequentare l’università. Psicologia, con specializzazione in Criminologia.  
Successivamente, era entrata a Quantico. Neanche quello era il suo piano /originale/, ma il Burea aveva più risorse di qualunque altra organizzazione, e così aveva lasciato l’Inghilterra, si era trasferita in Virginia e aveva cominciato l’addestramento.  
Era brava, brava come nessun’altra recluta, guidata da una forza di volontà che l’aveva sempre caratterizzata. Da ormai molti anni, la sua vita era posta con l’unico obbiettivo di dare giustizia a l’uomo che le aveva dato la vita.  
Poi le avevano offerto un posto alla sede di New York, e aveva preparato i bagagli. Non ci aveva riflettuto, era solo andata in aeroporto pronta per partire.  
Si era fermata davanti al cartellone delle Partenze e degli Arrivi, nonostante conoscesse a memoria l’orario del suo volo. C’era un aereo che sarebbe partito per Londra, in un’ora.  
Non tornava a Londra da un anno, e per molto tempo si era chiesto se era giusto lasciare la sua casa così di fretta, per delle risorse.  
E anche con le risorse, non poteva essere certa che avrebbe trovato informazioni utili, o che avrebbe potuto usarle. In fondo, l’FBI non aveva giurisdizione sul suolo inglese.  
Per una volta, quindi, aveva deciso di agire d’impulso: aveva chiamato il suo mentore a Quantico, e chiesto una lettera di raccomandazione, dopo aver disdetto il suo arrivo a New York.  
Era corsa a cambiare il biglietto, ed era salita sull’aereo per la sua città natale. 

-

La lettera aveva avuto i suoi frutti.  
Era entrata a Scotland Yard come agente semplice, e in poco tempo era diventata detective. Metteva cuore e anima nel suo lavoro, risolveva i casi e dedicava tutto il suo tempo libero nel cercare di far riaprire.  
Piano piano, poi, era avanzata di grado. Nel mentre, aveva incontrato Jonathan, un poliziotto. Si erano incontrati una sera in un bar, e si erano scoperti uniti dallo stesso amore per la Criminologia.  
Avevano cominciato una relazione, dopo sei mesi lei era rimasta incinta e lui le avevo chiesto di sposarla. Cecilia aveva detto di sì, perché in fondo questo era ancora uno dei suo sogni di bambina.  
Poi aveva perso il bambino. Troppo stress, aveva detto la sua ginecologa.  
Jonathan le aveva detto che ci avrebbero potuto riprovare, ma poi il tempo non c’era stato più. Mentre al marito bastava il ruolo che si era guadagnato, lei voleva di più: voleva avanzare di grado, avere l’influenza necessaria ad aprire un caso ormai caduto nel dimenticatoio.  
Con fatica, era riuscita a essere nominata Capitano.  
Ma a quel punto, suo marito l’aveva già tradita con così tante donne e l’amore, che forse non c’era mai stato, era scemato definitivamente.  
Aveva firmato le carte per il divorzio il giorno prima delle cerimonia per la nomina.  
Era un martedì.

-

Due anni dopo, era riuscita a far riaprire il caso. Aveva messo una squadra di agenti a investigare, che comunicavano ogni informazione a lei.  
Finalmente, la speranza di scoprire la verità sembrava più realistica.  
E così aveva visto Karen per la prima volta. Ricorda ancora il primo giorno in cui l’aveva visto: i capelli castani scompigliati, gli occhi vispi e un sorriso a illuminarle le labbra.  
Era stata sorridente fin dall’inizio, come se il vedere il crimine ogni giorno non la toccasse.  
Quel giorno, probabilmente un mercoledì, era entrata per portarle il risultato di alcune analisi che aveva fatto. Era rimasta colpita da lei, dalla sua bellezza così semplice, dal suo carattere.  
Aveva cercato di concentrarsi, mentre lei le esponeva il contenuto del fascicolo, ma continuava a essere distratta, da una ragazza almeno dieci anni più giovane di lei...scuoteva la testa in continuazione, per levarsi dalla testa quell’idea.  
Cecilia non era mia stata attratta dalle donne, non era mai stato nei suoi piani innamorarsi di qualcuno che non fosse un uomo.  
Ma poi aveva pensato che i suoi piani erano sempre stati scartati. La carriera di ballerina, la sua voglia di migliorare le proprie capacitò culinarie, il suo matrimonio con Jonathan.  
Forse era proprio questo che doveva fare, sconvolgere tutto, forse sarebbe stato meglio. Non poteva essere certa che Karen avesse avuto lo stesso colpo di fulmine, così si era tenuta tutto dentro.  
Anche un po’ perché era anche lei, a non sentirsi pronta.

-

Passate alcune settimane dal loro primo incontro, smettere di pensare a Karen sembrava qualcosa di impossibile. Continuava a ronzarle attorno, per via dell’indagine, e a un certo punto, aveva cominciato a venire in ufficio, ogni mattina alle otto in punto, con due caffè. Uno nero, e un altro che profuma di cannella.  
Lo bevevano insieme, nel suo ufficio, facendo il resoconto sulla caso. Senza accorgersene, si era affezionata a lei, più di quanto potesse immaginare.  
Un giovedì, però, non si era presenta, e non rispondeva neanche al cellulare. Preoccupata, aveva preso la pistola, e con una scusa, era andata via dalla centrale, verso casa di Karen.  
Aveva bussato insistentemente, e dopo qualche istante, la porta si era aperta, mostrando l’agente della scientifica in un adorabile pigiama rosa con una pecorella e i capelli ancora più scompigliata del solito.  
Non le aveva neanche dato il tempo di parlare, che era entrata chiudendo la porta. L’aveva spinta al muro, e l’aveva baciata.  
Aveva creduto che le fosse successo qualcosa, e il pensiero di non averle mai detto quanto teneva a lei, era insopportabile.  
Erano andate oltre il bacio, /ovviamente/, ed era rimasta lì tutto il giorno. La chiamata alla centrale, per dire che sarebbe stata via per alcuni affari burocratici, era stata una pura formalità.  
Voleva solo pensare a Karen, a quanto era stato bello e inaspettato innamorarsi. Lei continuava a sorriderle, anche mentre dormiva, con la testa appoggiata sulla sua spalla.  
L’aveva stretta, quella notte, come se fossero le loro ultime ore insieme. Sapeva che avrebbero dovuto tenerlo nascosto, che sarebbe stato difficile e complicato.  
Ma erano insieme, avrebbero affrontato tutto. Perché quando si è in due, un grande problema è solo una goccia di pioggia in un oceano.

-

Coprire la cosa…non era stato semplice, per niente.  
Ma poi si scambiavano un sorriso fugace, e la giornata migliorava inconsapevolmente. Era l’inizio, e l’inizio di una storia d’amore era sempre la parte migliore.  
C’era la scoperta, la voglia di provare a conoscersi a vicenda. E il fatto che fosse la prima relazione di quel /tipo/ per entrambe rendeva tutto ancora più nuovo, e diverso.  
Erano rimasti i gesti dell’inizio, ma adesso dopo il caffè c’era un bacio veloce. Ogni volta che c’era un nuovo risvolto in un caso, Karen saliva a salutarla, anche se in realtà erano sempre dettagli stupidi quelli che la portavano a lasciare il laboratorio.  
Un giorno in particolare, però, mentre chiacchieravano bevendo il solito caffè, Cecilia aveva ricevuto una chiamata dall’FBI. Il suo mentore, Ryan, l’uomo grazie al quale era entrata a Scotland Yard.  
Le aveva comunicato che l’FBI stava seguendo un caso di un serial killer, che agiva in giro per il mondo, e tra le vittime confessate c’era anche suo padre.  
Aveva ringraziato Ryan per l’informazione e chiusa la telefonata, si era presa il volto tra le mani. Karen l’aveva abbracciata, senza dire una parola, e lei aveva cominciato a piangere silenziosamente.  
L’obbiettivo di quell’indagine era fare giustizia, ma non voleva questo, non voleva sapere che suo padre era morto.  
Aveva passato ogni istante della sua vita a sperare che lui, fosse, in qualche modo ancora vivo. Avrebbe preferito sapere che in realtà era scappato all’estero, che aveva una nuova famiglia.  
Ma non era così, lui era sotto terra. E lo sarebbe rimasto per sempre.

-

Il giorno dopo, sabato, non era andata a lavoro. Aveva sciolto la task force, e comprato un biglietto per New York, dove era tenuto l’assassino.  
Quando poi aveva chiamato Karen per avvisarla della sua partenza, aveva dovuto comprare due biglietti, ed erano partite insieme. Le aveva detto di amarla, quel giorno, e che non l’avrebbe lasciata sola in un momento così difficile.  
Non le avevano lasciato interrogare il sospettato, ovviamente, ma aveva visto la registrazione della sua confessione. Era un pazzo, cruento e con manie di protagonismo.  
Aveva ucciso cento uomini, in cento città diverse, e quando aveva finito si era consegnato, per mostrare la sua grande opera.  
Cecilia avrebbe voluto urlarli contro, chiederli perché, ma non poteva. Non c’era più nulla da fare.  
Ci sarebbe stato un patteggiamento il giorno stesso, avrebbero richiesto l’ergastolo senza possibilità di libertà. Avrebbe voluto vederlo morto, ma questo era tutto ciò che poteva ricevere, perché un processo sarebbe stato troppo difficile da sostenere per tutte le parti coinvolte.  
Altro dolore per famiglie che ne avevano già subite troppe.  
Così, era tornata a casa due giorni dopo la condanna. Il cadavere era stato recuperato, e sarebbe stato portato in settimana in Inghilterra.  
Avrebbe pagato il funerale di tasca sua, perché meritava questo e altro. E quando poi sarebbe arrivato il momento di fare un discorso, avrebbe ringraziato suo padre per tutto ciò che aveva fatto, per averla spinta sulla strada giusta, inconsapevolmente.  
C’era stato un circolo di eventi, che l’aveva portata a diventare Capitano per Scotland Yard, rinunciando a una promettente carriera all’FBI, forse anche alla CIA un giorno.  
Ma adesso che aveva Karen , non sarebbe mai tornata indietro. 

-

Vivevano insieme, nell’appartamento di Cecilia. Tenevano la loro relazione nascosta, ma ormai più per figura che per altro: orami tutti lo sospettavano, anche se nessuno diceva nulla, sopratutto tra gli agenti alla sua base.  
E ai piani alti, invece, bastava solo che il tasso di risoluzione dei casi non diminuisse.  
Finalmente, sembrava che la sua vita si fosse stabilizzata. Aveva al fianco una donna che amava, una carriera, una vita che si prospettava meravigliosa.  
La domenica, quindi, esclusi casi di particolare importanza, si alzava prima di lei. Preparava pancake e waffle, con una dose abbondante di zucchero e cioccolato.  
Li mangiavano insieme, guardando le notizie in televisione. Era bello, bello quasi quanto Karen.  
Ma, durante quella domenica, aveva preparato una torta alla cannella, col cuore di panna. Cuore all’interno del quale c’era una sorpresa speciale: un anello di fidanzamento.  
Aveva già in mente il discorso da farle, tutte le cose che desiderava dirle, ed era emozionata. Desiderava sposarla, fare in modo che tutti sapessero cosa c’era davvero.  
Era uno dei primi Capitani donna di Scotland Yard, e essere il primo Capitano non eterosessuale avrebbe portato enormi risvolti sulla sua vita.  
Ma non importava, non le importava di nulla, fuorché di Karen.  
E poi, mentre la sua fidanzata era ancora nella doccia, era arrivata una chiamata: un nuovo caso.

Decise che, almeno per il momento, avrebbe dovuto rimandare la proposta, ma sorrise comunque. In fondo, poteva aspettare ancora qualche giorno, dopo tre lunghi anni passati al fianco.


End file.
